narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Satori Aburame
Satori Aburame (あぶらめ サトリ, Aburame Satori) is a genin level Shinobi of Konohagakure. As a member of the Aburame Clan, he utilizes insects as a weapon. Background After attending the Academy, Satori was placed on a team with Akari Kazeshima and Kirito Hyūga, under the guidance of Matsuo Suzumoto. Soon after, they are sent off to fight in the Second Shinobi War. During this time, Kirito was killed. The team returned to the Leaf and were told that four-student teams seemed to work better while fighting in the war. Suzume Uchiha and Nuno Hyūga were eventually placed on their team; having lost their own teammate and sensei in the war. Personality Satori is a fairly quiet individual, who is often seen standing off to the side, observing others. Like other Aburame, his use of bugs tend to creep people out, and they usually avoid staying in his company for extended periods of time. He likes learning about insects, and even wears multi-faceted goggles to let him see like a bug. He claims this helps him to better understand the insects he uses in battle, by seeing things from their perspective. When he does speak, he shows a great interest in riddles. He will usually speak to others through riddles, and enjoys when they come to the correct answer. This trait can be a problem at times, as he will even do it during a battle. When confronting an opponent directly, he will usually give them a riddle whose answer is his next attack. Due to the nature of his clan's fighting style, even if the enemy figures out the riddle, they rarely understand it enough to avoid the attack. Appearance Satori is a fair-skinned boy with spiky, light brown hair. Like the rest of his clan, he keeps his eyes and most of his body covered. He wears a dark grey jacket with an upturned collar, and a pair of dark green goggles. His goggles are unique in that the lenses are multi-faceted, giving the appearance of an insect's compound eyes. Abilities Clan Techniques As a member of the Aburame Clan, Satori was infused at birth with a special breed of insect called Kikaichū. These insects use his body as a nest and feed off of his chakra. In exchange, the bugs react to Satori's will, attacking opponents and devouring their chakra. This symbiotic relationship allows Satori to fight without exerting too much effort, himself. He can communicate with insects and can use them for a variety of tasks, from attack and defense, to espionage. He is not limited to just the insects in his body. His Resonance of the Cicada creates a disorienting chorus from hundreds of cicadas. He has also been seen using various insects for information gathering, such as dragonflies. Intelligence Satori shows a fair amount of intelligence. This can be easily seen in the riddles he so often employs. With the aid of his keen observational skills, he can learn from his opponent's actions, and find the most efficient way to counter them. Other Skills Due to his constant use of insects, Satori has made modifications to some of his general skills. When using the Body Replacement Technique, he will usually have his jacket be the decoy object. In this way, he resembles the cicada as it sheds its skin. His Body Flicker Technique uses moths to disguise his movements and distract the opponent. Stats Story Team Training Arc While training with his newly formed team, Satori gets caught in Team Cho Li's attack that goes out of hand. He tries to calm Akari down when she confronts them, but she berates him for doing so with a riddle. When things settle down, Satori leaves with his team to continue their own team attack. Using a new formation they came up with, Akari strikes first with her Vibration Emission. Nuno attacks with Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, followed by Satori with his Spindle Formation. Suzume then finishes with her Flame Sparrow. Due to the zig-zagged shape of the formation, they decide to call it Lightning Formation. A few days later, after an altercation between Kotarō and Suzume, the two teams were brought together for a discussion. When Cho Li and Matsuo realized the two teams had difficulty getting along, they came up with a plan to fix it. Later that day, they called the two groups back and explained their new "mission". They would be divided into pairs and had to race to the goal. Hidden somewhere in the village was a weapon. Cho Li described it as a weapon that only "the best among them" could hope to wield. The students began disputing over who was the best when Matsuo told them the pair-ups. Satori found himself paired with Team Cho Li's medical-nin, Seina. Kotarō was paired with Akari, Saya with Suzume, and Takato with Nuno. Akari and Kotarō began objecting to the choices, but their teachers wouldn't hear it. They then sent the pairs off to explore the village. Seina showed high enthusiasm at the challenge, but Satori told the her to pause and plan before rushing off in haste. The two began wandering around the village while trying to figure out the goal. Satori stayed quiet during much of the search, preferring to see where the small kunoichi's thought process went. When he had thoughts of his own, he expressed them in a cryptic way, leaving the girl confused. As they continued, Seina began asking Satori various questions. She had told him of some of her training with her team, and some of the skills she was gaining by being with them. Satori described a bit of his own training, until Seina's attention was drawn to his goggles. She asked why he wore such a strange accessory, and he explained about the importance of seeing through another's eyes. Eventually they meet up with the other groups near the Kage mountain. Once there, they realize Nuno and Takeo had figured out the location well before anyone else. Satori figured Takeo must have had a similar personality to Nuno, for the two to work so efficiently together. Exploring one of the caverns inside brought them in the path of a wild bear. Kotarō attempted a more pacifistic method to ward off the bear, but Akari grew impatient and lashed out at it instead. The action only served to anger the bear, and it attacked. Satori watched as Saya stepped up next to use genjutsu on it. With her style of genjutsu, she could not completely deter the bear. This left Suzume, whose offensive form of the jutsu managed to scare the bear off. The group continued on, but found themselves stuck at a dead end. Looking around, Satori noticed something marked on the ground, near the wall. Scanning the room showed him more markings. When the others became frustrated at the new obstacle, Satori mentioned his findings through a riddle. The group had trouble deciphering his question and only got more annoyed with their situation. However, Seina had been attempting to guess some of the riddles he told her during their search. Remembering what he said about perspective, she realized that he must have found a clue on how to continue on. She began thinking on his question and soon came to the answer. She said it was a compass. After a bit, the others realized what she meant, and tried to see what they should do with that information. They noticed the markings around the room, and each went over to one of them. Four cardinal directions and four intermediate ones. Eight total directions for the eight students. The rock each symbol was carved in looked different from the others, and they pushed them like a button. A trapdoor popped open in the center of the room. They all descended to the floor below. They remembered that they were competing, and began racing to the other end of the hall, trying to fight off the other pairs. Once at the goal, the found a gigantic guan-dao sitting on a massive pedestal. The pairs ran over to be the first to seize the weapon, however, they couldn't lift it. The weapon was so heavy that none of the pairs could pick it up, much less take it back to their teachers. Nuno and Takeo suggested that the work together to carry it up. With the strength of all eight of them, they would be able to accomplish the task. Once back outside, they were greeted by Matsuo and Cho Li. They praised the group for making it back with the weapon, but the students only asked who the winner was. If no one person got the weapon on their own, then who was the "best among them"? Cho Li answered that they had their answer already. None of them were the best. They needed the skills of each person to finally reach the goal, and had to seize the goal together. Matsuo said they had been watching the pairs search. She noted that Nuno and Takeo, the two who were friendly towards each other from the start, managed to find the location first. They would need to work together with others if they hoped to accomplish anything. Even if they weren't a part of their actual team. It was something, they were told, that would be important to remember when the heat of battle separates them from their normal teammates. The groups then left for the day to get some rest, thinking on the words of their teachers. Trivia *Satori's hobby is making riddles. Quotes (To Akari) "It was an accident, Akari. They didn't mean it. ... If you lose me, you may cause people around you to lose me too. What am I?" ----- Temper (To Seina) "My insects are my partners in battle. If I expect to work well with them, I need to understand how they live and think. With these, I can see what they see... In a world that's all about perspective, seeing things from another person's view can change how you see yourself." (To Kotarō) "I understand how you feel, but be careful you don't take it too far... I can be swallowed, but I can also swallow you. What am I?" ----- Pride (To the two teams during their challenge) "I cannot bind things together with thread, yet I sew you to your path with the help of a needle. What am I?" ----- A Compass (To Giriko) "We are different, yet produce the same thing. We combine, yet have no physical form. If you let us grow, you will go deaf; but let us shrink, and it can be deafening... What are we?" ----- '''Sound waves / notes of a song References *Satori is a PreGen OC created by KusaNin as part of a joint project to fill out that era. *Image of Satori with Seina made by User:BlossomsCherry. *Image used genin Shino to get body proportions and general pose. Category:DRAFT